Charmed: New Beginning
by NotoriousNick90
Summary: Three siblings find out their family legacy in this exciting new tale. Rated M for mature content  Slash, Mature language, Violence . Enter at own risk.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to these characters. All  
factions and representations of "Charmed" belong to the WB and its writers  
and producers. I do not make any profit off of these stories.

This story is fiction and does not mean to imply anything about any  
Celebrity's sexual orientation or personal life mentioned in it.

This story will contain intimate relationships and sex between two  
males. If this offends you, or if you are not allowed to read this story  
due to age restrictions, please leave.

"Charmed: New Beginning"  
"Episode One: New Beginning"

"Heads," Tristan stated, as another attacker swung his staff at Twila.

"Tristan, shut up! I can handle this thank you very much!", Twila muttered  
before blocking another blow.

"Don't say I didn't warn you...", Tristan said while chuckling.

Twila was deep in the heat of battle with multiple assailants, each having  
their own weapon. However, every time one attacked, they were just rejected  
as Twila blocked their respective blows, with an ease only a master at  
martial arts could posses. Tristan just watched in awe as his little  
sister easily bested ten of her martial arts students. The Halliwell family  
never could understand just how Twila became so good. She never took  
lessons or classes when they were younger. Well, she did have a boyfriend  
that took classes, and she went with him sometimes, but that still didn't  
explain how she was qualified as a "master" in several different forms of  
martial arts. Nevertheless, the family did support her, even though it was  
kind of weird.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day folks", Twila said as her  
students began to rise from being incapacitated by her, " I think we can all say that you guys need a break".

"You can say that again...", stated one of the dispatched students.

Twila giggled and waved to them as they walked back to the showers.

"Are you ready to go, Martial Master?", Tristan sarcastically asked.

Twila looked over at him. He had always been a handsome guy. At the age of  
25, he was a tall 6'2" with dark brown hair and even darker eyes. And even  
though he never worked out, save his daily run, he was always a very  
muscular person. He was donned in a pair of nice fitting jeans and a blue  
American Eagle embroidery tee. She thought back to all the girls that she  
had to beat off of him. Guys too, but mostly girls. Which was funny,  
because he was gay. She continuously wondered how she was born in between  
two gay brothers. All of this passed through Twila's mind in about half a  
second as she turned to look at Tristan.

"Yes, I am. And if I don't recall I've kicked your butt more times than I  
can count," Twila said, as she gave him a sarcastic look.

Tristan laughed as he motioned for her to follow him out the door. He held  
the door open for her as the exited, always the gentleman, and followed her  
out. As he followed, he took a moment to look at his sister.

Tristan had always thought Twila was a beautiful girl. She was 5'4" and had  
flowing brown hair that cascaded a little lower than her shoulder. She had  
piercing blue eyes, framed by her stylish glasses, that always seemed to  
know when one of her siblings was going through something. She wore a pair  
of jeans with a scarlet red tee. Even though she was always beautiful,  
she had never had any luck with guys. Well, except for the one or two  
boyfriends. But that changed really recently.

Ross, her fiance, had recently proposed, making Twila a constant bubbly  
personality. It was actually kind of annoying. Of course, Tristan went with  
the pleasantries, but he never really liked Ross. Which was little that he  
could say for their younger brother, Tanner. But he was never a real good  
judge of character.

Tristan continued to follow Twila to their car in the parking lot. As they  
got into the 2008 Pathfinder, he gazed down at his cell phone to check the  
time.

"Crap. We're late for our lunch meeting with Tanner", said Tristan as he  
quickly quipped his seatbelt on and started the SUV.

"Well I'm sure he's running late too. Jeez. Why are you always so jumpy  
about being on time?"

This was true. Tristan always liked to be on time. It gave him a sense of  
control. And he liked control.

"Well, buckle up, I'll get us there in time..."

Tanner looked around, his head in a daze. He finally realized why he was on  
the ground. He had run into someone. Again. Tanner was always the clumsy  
sibling, always knocking into things, people. It was kind of annoying.

He tried to recover, and immediately pushed himself up off the ground and  
was offering a hand to the guy he just knocked the wind out of.

"I'm really sorry! Sorry! I'm just kind of late for a lunch thing with my  
family and I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm really sorry!"

Tanner had a bad habit of rambling too. After conveying his apologies  
several times more and helping the lady with her bags, he ran off at a  
quick jog towards the restaurant down the road.

"Welcome to Quake. Names please"

"Halliwell, 3"

"Ah yes, please follow me this way."

Tristan and Twila followed the waiter into the main dining room and up the  
stairs of the elaborate building. This was one of the Halliwell's favorite  
restaurants. Actually, their grandmother had worked here for a little bit  
before becoming a stay-at-home mom.

Tristan and Twila were seated at the table for three and asked for their  
drink orders. After settling on an appetizer, the waiter left.

"I told you he was running late. You didn't have to break the law and go 95  
to get here." Twila said, a little agitated.

"Well, I strive to make appointments. At the time they are set. It's not my  
fault he's late." Tristan calmly replied.

Twila was about to make another sarcastic remark when she saw her 21 year  
old brother come running through the door. In his haste, he knocked over  
the umbrella stand in the main foyer. Tristan and Twila had to both laugh  
at that. Twila smiled as she saw Tanner coming her way. He was extremely  
handsome too, maybe even more-so than their brother. He was 5'10", with  
dirty blonde hair and kind, glowing warm eyes. And his smile could light up  
the room. He was always smiling, always laughing. He was kind of the  
sibling that brought comic relief to the group, without meaning too. Today,  
he was wearing a nicely fitted green tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

Finally sitting down, Tanner looked at both Twila and Tristan before  
smiling.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was in town and didn't realize how late it  
was. Since I walked into town today, it kinda took me a little longer to  
get here. "

"Well, I suppose we can forgive you for being late. For the billionth  
time." Tristan muttered.

"What were you doing in town anyway?" Twila questioned, before being handed  
her drink by the waiter.

"Well, Dr. Halliwell, I couldn't tell you that if I was shopping for a  
wedding present now could I?" Tanner said, smiling at her.

Twila rolled her eyes. She had always hated when her brothers called her  
that.

Twila had a eidetic memory. She practically remembered everything she  
read and saw. So, at the age of 23, she had a doctorate in General  
Medicine, and was well on her way to a PhD in Psychology as well.

"Yeah, yeah." Twila grumbled.

They looked up to the waiter, who was there to take their orders. After he  
left, they went back to their discussion.

"So, Mr. Tristan, what brings us to this "Emergency Meeting" you spoke of?"  
Tanner asked, using air quotes and a deeper voice to imitate Tristan.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to get through the first course first, but I  
guess if you're raring to go: Something's happened. Something kinda  
bad. And you don't have to be alarmed. But, it does require our attention."

Tanner and Twila just looked at each other. They knew that with Tristan,  
the most trivial subject could require out attention.

"I got a call from Aunt Alena today. Grandma Piper died last night."

There was a silence at the table. Twila just sat in her seat, stunned by  
the statement, while Tanner's eyes got big.

"Bon Appetite!" Rang the waiter as he started placing food on the  
table. When the waiters had finished putting the food on the table, one  
asked,

"Does everything look alright?"

Tristan was about to answer when Tanner burst into tears. Tristan just  
nodded and the waiter left.

"Why weren't we called earlier?" Tanner asked in between sobs.

Tristan sighed. Piper was their favorite grandmother. She had actually  
raised them, after their parents had died. But recently, since they had  
all moved out of the manor, they had begun to talk less and less. Only  
Tanner still talked to her on a regular basis. Twila was now at Tanner's  
side, rubbing his back, holding his head to her chest.

"Look, I'm sorry to be so blunt about it, but that's what I was  
told. Apparently,and obviously, we've been left a few things. We're  
supposed to go to San Francisco for the funeral and the reading of her  
will."

After a few more minutes, Tanner calmed down and they both looked at  
Tristan.

"When is the funeral?" Twila asked.

"In a couple of days. We just need to be there for a few of the  
arrangements."

With that, Tristan asked for the check, paid, and escorted Twila and Tanner  
back to the car.

"I'm so sorry for your loss"

That was the one-thousandth and twelfth time Tanner had head that in one  
day. He had counted. It was actually starting to piss him off. He didn't  
even know these people. They didn't know them. He bet that half of them  
didn't even know Piper.

It was a horrible feeling being back in the manor. She had died there. So  
why was part of the ceremony being held here?

Heart attack, they had said. She was in her seventies and in the best shape  
for a grandma. Probably better. She almost never got sick. She ate  
healthy. Sp how could she have died of a heart attack?

"Hey." Twila said, pushing her fingers into Tanner's. He was almost glad  
that she had interrupted his thoughts, not allowing him to go further.

"Hey."

"I love you, Tanner."

"I love you too, Twila."

All the siblings had always been close. Before they're parents died, they  
were all too young, but when they lived with Piper, she always made sure  
they were on good terms, always playing nice. And thanks to that, they grew  
up to be really great siblings, really good friends. They all loved one  
another. Even though Tristan was a little over-protective, Twila was a  
little sarcastic, and Tanner was a little sensitive. They all loved each other.

" I can't believe she left us the house" Twila said, dumping the last  
coffee mug into the sink.

"Or her money. Or like everything else." Tanner said in disbelief.

"_Everything goes to the grandkids: Tristan, Twila, and Tanner. Blessed be_," Tristan quoted from the will.

That was always something that had confused the kids. "Blessed be." She  
said that a lot. They always knew she was kinda out there. She did some  
funky stuff. But they never really questioned it. They always viewed it as  
kind of cool and different.

The fact that the word "Everything" was underlined kind of confused them  
too.

"Well, what do we do?" Tanner asked warily.

Tristan spoke again, this time with more authority,

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to move in. That's the  
condition. We can only have the house if we move in together. So that's  
what we're going to do. Twila, you can continue your classes you're classes  
since you've been having to drive here from L.A. anyway. Tanner, we'll see  
about getting you a job at Quake. They're always looking for good  
chefs. I'll look for more photography jobs here."

Twila and Tanner just looked at him with uncertainty.

"We can do this guys. We just need to take it one step at a time.

The next few weeks were kind of a blur for Twila. They had successfully  
moved in to the manor, no problem. Tanner had already landed a job at Quake  
(she always knew he was that good), and Tristan was looking for jobs  
already.

She was continuing her classes in San Francisco, and she saw Ross almost  
every day.

But still, something was missing.

She kept pondering and pondering what she felt, and couldn't come up with  
an answer. She just wished that she could find a reason for the hole in her  
heart.

Later, she would regret the wish...

Tanner awoke to the loud claps of thunder, and a bright light that flashed  
through his bedroom window. He looked around, for the seemingly invisible  
intruder that woke him.

Tanner hated storms. With a passion.

They scared him.

Tanner quietly, as though not to provoke the storm, slipped out of bed and  
went down the hall.

He quietly knocked on Twila's door. Hearing no response, he knocked louder.

Then he finally heard the response and entered.

"Hey buddy. Whatcha doin'?"

"Storm. Woke me up." Tanner responded.

Twila just smiled and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Tanner smiled  
to and climbed into bed with her. On the bed, were several different books  
and a dozen different sheets of paper.

" What all this?" Tanner inquired.

"Oh, just some homework stuff. I couldn't sleep, so I decided I would  
study."

"Oh, that's why the light's still on." Tanner wondered out loud.

Twila smiled and said, "Yes silly, that's why the light is still o-"

She didn't finish her sentence because the lights abruptly cut  
off. Tanner's hand quickly found Twila's as their eyes began to adjust to  
the darkness.

"Damn. The storm must've thrown the breakers." Twila said as she crawled  
out of bed and reached into her nightstand drawer for her flashlight.

"You're not going into the basement are you?" Tanner asked with wide eyes.

"No silly. I'm going to wake up Tristan. He can do it." She said as she  
smiled and held her hand out.

Tanner took her hand as they walked out of her room and walked further down  
the hallway. They found Tristan's room and Twila was about to open the  
door, just as it opened.

Tanner screamed and ducked behind Twila as she just laughed. Tristan was  
looking from his bedroom doorway a flashlight in hand, and a confused look  
on his face.

Twila pointed to herself and Tanner in succession as she said, "Studying. Couldn't  
Sleep."

Tristan just nodded and walkout around them, toward the staircase.

"I reaaaly don't think it's a good idea to go down to the basement right  
now Tristan." Tanner whispered.

"Why is that Tanner?"

"It's dark. And dank. And scary. And it's like midnight. Must I go on?"

Tristan just smiled and continued before hearing another squeal from  
Tanner.

"And that thing just moved! It just moved!" Tanner exclaimed, pointing  
to the cursor on the Spirit Board that had previously belonged to their  
grandmother.

Twila moved over to Tanner, while Tristan just rolled his eyes.

Tristan was about to open the door again when he heard another squeal, this  
time from Twila.

"Oh my God, I just saw it move to!" Twila screeched.

"Yes, because Tanner moved it. His hand is on it." Tristan said knowingly.

"That's because your hand is supposed to be on it!" Tanner whispered back,  
his hand still on the cursor.

As Tristan opened the door and went to the basement, the cursor began to  
move again, and this time Tanner was writing down what it said.

A-T-T-I-C

"Attic?" Tanner asked as she moved to the base of the steps. This time, it  
was Twila's turn to screech.

"No! No way! Not the attic, we were never allowed up there as kids anyway!"

"Well yeah, but this is different." Replied Tanner as he began to climb the  
stairs.

"How is this different?" Twila asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"'Cause it isn't the basement." Tanner said still quickly moving up the  
stairs.

When they had reached the top of the stairs, they were face to face with  
the door they were never supposed to approach as children. With one simple  
push, the door swung open.

What they saw inside shocked them, as Tristan heard the screams of Twila  
and Tanner from the attic.

"Umm...so you guys are ghosts." Tanner asked, fearing the answer.

"Wow, they're taking this a lot better than when we saw our first ghosts."  
Phoebe Halliwell replied.

Tristan, Twila, and Tanner had discovered three women upon walking into the  
attic. After the initial reaction, they actually took the sight of the  
intruders quite well.

The Halliwell sisters had taken an hour to just to explain who they  
were. They hadn't even gotten to the complicated part yet.

"I can't believe this is actually you, Piper" Twila said in a hushed tone.

"What're we chopped liver?" Paige Matthews said quietly to her sister.

The three women looked as young as they did when they became the Charmed  
Ones. Which was a little weird for the siblings. They had only seen the  
sisters like this in pictures.

"I still don't understand." Tanner whispered.

"Honey, this is gonna sound really weird, but this is what we're here to  
tell you: When we were alive, we were witches." Phoebe said, very calmly.

Tristan just looked at them and laughed.

They all looked at him.

"Okay, I've got to be dreaming. This can't be real. I will have control."

"Hey Piper, looks like he got that from you." Phoebe said as Paige  
snickered.

"Hey buddy! Focus!" Piper said, calling Tristan back to reality.

"Real witches? Like Abra Kadabra and stuff?" Tanner asked.

Paige rolled her eyes while Phoebe laughed.

"Not quite honey." Piper said.

"This is going to be a long night..." Paige said.

The next morning, Tristan woke up to the smell of coffee. He looked at his  
bedside alarm clock and saw it was 2 A.M.

`Crap, it's still messed up from last night', he thought.

With that, he jumped out of bed and looked around.

'Last night. Was it a dream?' He smiled. `Of course it  
was. Witches. Demons. Charmed Ones. Don't know how I came up with that  
one.' He thought as he chuckled to himself.

"Good morning sunshine!" Tristan said as he walked into the room and picked  
Tanner up into a hug. Tanner looked at Twila with a quizzical look and she  
just shrugged.

"So Tanner, how about some breakfast, Mr. Cookman?"

Tanner gave a look to Twila and she reciprocated it.

"Uh, Tristan, are you okay?" Twila asked before sipping some coffee.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Tristan asked still holding Tanner who  
was looking a little scared.

"Umm... Maybe `cuz we saw our grand-aunts and grandma last night. All of  
whom are dead. And the fact that we are supposed to be witches?" Tanner  
said looking up at him with a frightened look on his face.

Tristan just looked from Tanner to Twila, and back to Tanner.

"Crap." He said, as if that explained it all. "You guys actually believe  
all that?"

"Well, we were kind of up all night," Twila said, "We've been talking about  
it and, although it seems a little weird, it actually kind of makes sense."

"Huh, would you look at that?"said an unknown voice that sounded quite  
familiar.

White and Yellow orbs entered the kitchen as the forms of Piper, Phoebe,  
and Paige materialized, bringing them back into the world.

"Crap." Was all Tristan said again as he put his head down on the table.

"What is this you guys?" Tanner asked. " I thought you said that you  
couldn't be like, solid."

"Well today is a big day for you guys," Phoebe said, "we wanted to be here  
for it."

" Uh, big day?" Twila said as she looked to each one of them.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a "big day" yet. I mean we have just been  
visited by our three dead relatives, who say they are witches and that we  
are too!" Twila exclaimed.

"Check." Paige said.

"Look honey, I know this is overwhelming, and you guys are actually taking  
this very well," she paused and looked at Tristan, who still had his head  
down on the table, "well kinda. Today, we'll be able to explain a little  
more, along with some...others."

Phoebe huffed at Piper's last comment.

"What? It's not like we can call them "Friends"." Piper said looking at  
Phoebe.

"Who are you talking about?" Tanner finally interrupted.

"The Elders. They're kinda like angels, but with more authority." Paige  
said.

"And they're coming here?" Twila asked.

There was the sound of chimes as the three sisters looked toward the living  
room.

"Well, actually, that's them now."

That's the first installment of "Charmed: New Beginning." I wanted to do a story like this because it was a good chance to be able to come up with other characters and still kind of stick to the main Charmed story line. You'll see.

So, comments, and questions are most definitely welcome! Email anytime!

Nick


End file.
